Lots O' Laughs
by penspot
Summary: The LOL fic for day 5 of Week of Randomness. Hoagie shows off his abilities as a... comedian?


**A/N: Here's the laugh out loud one-shot for Day 5 of Week of Randomness. :D Don't kill me for the terribly rank jokes mentioned in this chapter... kill the one who said them. ;)**

Lot's O' Laughs

"Why are weh here again?" Numbuh 4 groaned, running his hands through his hair, his nose maybe a centimeter away from the table. Numbuh 5 quickly whipped her hat off her head and slapped the back of the Aussie boy's.

"You know why fool," she hissed before replacing the hat back on her head.

"For Numbuh 2," Kuki smiled.

"Yeah, but this is so embarrassing," Numbuh 4 muttered and slumped further down his chair, trying to hide from view. "How did we get here?"

_!Flashback!_

"_Guys! Guys!" Numbuh 2 came trotting into the tree house with a flier in his hand. He was 'running' so 'fast' that… Oh who am I kidding? He didn't see where he was going, tripped over a rut in the wooden floor and rolled across the room to stop at Numbuh 5's feet._

"_Oh, hey Numbuh 5," he said casually._

"_Boy, what are you doing?"_

"_Um… you know just… lying around."_

"_Uh-huh. And what's with all the hollering?" she asked, arms folded._

"_Oh, I just wanted to show you guys this," he said, holding up the flier. Numbuh 5 took it and scanned it over._

"_Lime Ricky's Lots O' Laughs? What's this?"_

"_It's a new thing Ricky came up with. Open to all amateur comedians though—" Numbuh 2 picked himself up from the floor and readjusted his goggles "—I would consider myself a professional."_

"_You mean you're gonna tell jokes? In front of people?" she asked, her voice betraying concern. Concern completely missed by Numbuh 2._

"_Yeah! On a stage with a bunch of adoring fans busting a gut and you guys there to cheer me on. Isn't it cool?"_

_Abby chuckled nervously. "Uh… yeah… sure we will…"_

_!End Flashback!_

"So it's really all your fault, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 4 blamed.

"Oh shut it. We're Numbuh 2's friends so we need to support him."

"Can't Ah support him from outside?"

Abby rolled her eyes from underneath her hat. Kuki perked up and shushed them as the last comedian left the stage. Lime Ricky walked up to the mic.

"Alright youse guys, now we have a real treat. Hoagie P. Gilligan."

Some kids clapped and cheered while others (the majority) groaned, knowing of Numbuh 2's reputation for… pungent jokes.

"Oh no," Numbuh 4 groaned.

"Hey all you fine funny people. Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Silence.

"To die."

Silence again. Numbuh 2 chuckled. "Hey, it's great to be here. Before continuing I would like to thank Ricky." He pointed to the bartender. "Hey Rick-ay! Thanks."

Ricky nodded and continued wiping out glasses.

"And I'd like to thank my friends for supporting me. Thanks guys," he waved back to Numbuhs 3, 4, and 5. Numbuh 4 sunk lower in his seat.

"Shoot meh."

"Only if you shoot Numbuh 5," Abby replied and tilted her hat further over her eyes.

"So what do policemen put on toast?" Numbuh 2 asked.

Silence.

"Traffic jam!" he laughed. "Oh that reminds me of the policeman whose sister wanted to go to a convent. While saying goodbye the policeman smiled and said, "Bye sis, see ya next Nun-day!"

Silence.

"Hmm… I think they would play the two drums and cymbal but they fell down a canyon. BABUM CCHH!"

Cricket… cricket…

"Oh man. He's drowning up there," said Numbuh 5.

Kuki giggled. "I think some of them were funny."

"Weh can still get outta here—" Numbuh 4 started but was interrupted by Numbuh 5's hat.

"Can it. If we're stuck here, you're stuck here."

"But—"

"No buts," Numbuh 5 hissed and looked back at the stage.

"Hey, how bout that airline food?" asked Hoagie. "And speaking of air, what do you call a sticky bird?"

Silence.

"Vel-crow!" Hoagie started laughing so hard, tears rolled out from under his goggled.

Cricket… cricket… cricket…

"Oh," he sighed and held up his hand. "Thank you everybody and goodnight."

Suddenly everyone jumped up and started applauding, glad it was over. Numbuh 2 went down and back to his friends.

"So? How'd I do?" he asked.

Numbuh 5 stared up at him while Numbuh 4 gave an 'are you serious' look. Kuki beamed and clapped. "Very good," she laughed.

"Cool cause I was hoping to ask Lime Ricky if I could do this every week—"

Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4 jumped up. "NO!"

Numbuh 2 looked back over at Numbuh 3 and tilte his head towards the other two. "What's with them?"


End file.
